A baka's luck
by TheRedDragonEmperor
Summary: What if instead of Akihisa's sister never showing up but insted another person shows up,and she so happens to be Akihisa's fiance and she decided to move in with him.How will his life be now,how will his friends react to all this except for one of his friends.How will he continue his life and what and what troubles may come his is may be a rated T or M story,well have to wait
1. Chapter 1

Why are you here?

 **Hey guy,so** **this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you guys like it.I decided to do one of Baka and Test because this anime gave me some good this is my first fanfic I really hope you guys like you don't like it than this may not be the kind of fanfic you you guys have any fanfics you guys would like me to make than feel free to tell me.**

 **I don't own Baka and test just this**

Today was a day like any other,the sun was out,the sky was blue,and I had a good breakfast with actual day was a regular day until she show up.

I hear the doorbell ring."Ya" Akihisa said.

I wall to the door and as soon as i open it,I see her.

"Hey how have you been."she said

I close the door and say."Kazehana why are you here".Akihisa said to himself.

After Kazehana came inside I asked her once more."Kazehana why are you here,you know you can't be here, what if someone saw you".Akihisa said in a worried tone.

"Well what's wrong with coming here to see you,after all we are engaged aren't we".Kazehana said with teasing smile.

"I know that but what if one of my friends saw you"Akihisa mentioned

As I said that,I saw Kazehana walk towards me and said."Is it so bad that I came to see my beloved fiance" she said as she was walking up to me as if she was about to kiss eyes gazing into mine and leining onto face getting red and with no way out of this I had to think of something or I would die of embarrassment.

"Stop playing around or I will make you regret it" I told her with a somewhat serious face.

"I would like to see you try" as she began to lean on me and getting ready to kiss me.

With no other option,before she got the chance to kiss me I had to do it though I wasn't the kind of person to a bold move,I was sure that this would get Kazehana to get really was always the kind of person that teases someone,but when she is teased her face gets really red that she could curl up into a ball because of the embracement.

As I leaned over on her to kiss,she quickly backed off and said "Okay maybe right now isn't the time for this" she said in a embarrassed tone.

That was close,I can't he tried to kiss me like that but I was the one who started I always get embarrassed whenever he does something like since that is over I have to get him back,luckily he doesn't know the reason as to why I'm

might as well get to it.

"Wait where are you going" I said with my face still red from trying to kiss her.

"Oh,i'm just going to go and get my luggage"I said with a smile on my face.

"Eh" was all I could think of that the moment because for some reason I thought and feel that trouble is coming.

Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but i promise that the next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

What am I going to do now?

 **Hey sorry for the late update but I have been a little this is the next chapter of this fanfiction you may like it you may not but either way enjoy**

 **I do not own Baka and test just this fanfiction**

"Eh" was all I can think of at the moment because what I just heard was something that I couldn't believe.

"What's wrong,are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost." I said to him with a small concern tone in my voice.

"What do you mean your going to go get your luggage,you're joking right place... tell me your joking"was all I could say with a small smile on my face as I was saying it with a voice that said is this real or not.

"No i'm not joking,im going to go and get my thing there just outside the door,I could use some help you know".Kazehana said as she was walking to the door.

"Sure I can help with your thi-,wait a minute why did you bring your things"I said in a loud voice.

Wait she serious,why did she bring her thing with maybe this is not so bad maybe she just came over to stay a night or that's the case then there no real problem unless one of my friends finds out then i'm course she would move in,she knows what who happen if she did.

"Well sense were engaged and since I don't really get to see you that much I have decided to move in here with you and don't worry I got permission from your parents to move in here with you okay" I said as I giggled afterwords.

"WWWHHHAAATTT"I said in a shocking and loud voice.

"Calm down will you,I don't really see a problem with me moving in with you and this give me a good opportunity to meet and get to know your friends for once and we can bond even more"I said with a smile on my face

"Wait how did you even get here I mean I know you know where I live but how did you get my parents permission to move in with me and you do know that I don't have lots of money right know and to top it all off do you remember that my sister still thinks we're just friends" Akihisa said in a bit of a fast,panic voice.

After hearing all that,I know he is kind of right but I walk up and give him a gentle hug and see a surprising look on his face.I knew it was time to tell him how I really feel."Do you know why I what to move in with you despite knowing that you don't have much 's because I want to be with you,were always far away from each other and whenever we see each other it's only for like three days".I began to say to him in a soft,soothing voice.

I had no idea that she felt this way.I mean I miss her too but I'm alway so embarrassed when i'm with her.I to want to see her more times I could never really find a way to make that happen but i never really thought that she could of come and live with me.I can tell she is telling me what she feels,I guess it's time I do thought to himself

"You know I always thought that we could be like this but I never really found a way for use to be less apart from each other but i guess you beat me to it.I want to be able to see you more too,because I love you too". I said to her as I to began to hug her.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to spend more time together"I said to him

"Because I'm really embarrassed and even if I did tell you there wasn't anything I could have done at the time" Akihisa said in a somewhat sad way.

"Well does that really matter right now because it looks like I beat you to the punch" Kazehana said

"But are you sure that you want to move in,I mean I don't have any objections with you doing so but you do know that if you do move in then there's going to be some trouble with me explaining all of this to my friends"I told here with a straight face

"I know that,but of or when things go wrong at least we will be there side by side to solve it" I told him with a smile on my face

"Ya I know,...so do you really want to move in with me" Akihisa told her for the last time.

""Ya,I would like to move in with you" Kazehana said to him,for one she doesn't sound like she's jocking.

"Okay then shall we go bring in your things inside"I happily told her

"Ya,I think we should"I said to him

 **Hey guys so if the first chapter was a bit confusing than let me explain,well I wanted see or read what would have happen if Akihisa did have a secret girlfriend like his friends thought in the as for who that girl will be,it will be a character Kazehana from the anime Sekirei because for some reason if akihisa ever did have a girlfriend,I feel like someone like Kazehana would be the one so thats why im using her in this fanfiction.**

 **See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys,first things first sorry for the late update because i've been a bit hope you enjoy and so here id chapter 3.**

 **I do not own Baka and Test**

It's been a week since Kazehana moved in with me and there really haven't been any problems,so right now i'm just happy and that's all I need right now but as always something something goes has been sleeping on the couch for now but I really need to get her a bed or a futon.

"Well I didn't think you would get up so early to make breakfast and it smells really good to"Kazehana said to Akihisa with a smile.

"What did you expect,you know I can cook and it's been forever since you have had my cooking and I want to know what you think because I've tried new ways of cooking"I told her with a smile right back.

"Wow, you made paella and it look and smell really good well now to find out what it taste like" she said with a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

As she tasted it,she could feel how and explosion of flavor was inside her didn't know how to describe it but she knew one thing and that it was really really good.

"So what do you think is it good because I tried a new way to make it i don't know if I should keep using this way of cooking or if I should go back to the one I used before" I said to her.I got no response,there was no emotion on her,I was starting sweet and began to worry.

"Its...it's delicious,it's really really good" she said to him as she sounded very happy.

As akihisa began to smile and have stares in his eyes,you could tell he was happy."I'm glad you like it,I wasn't sure if it would come out good or not so I was kind of worried" he told her

"Well of course it would be good,after all you made it" she said.

As Akihisas face went slightly red,he quickly turned around and rubbed his hands on his still thought that Kazehana moving in with him was some kind of dream but it want,it was real and he was happy.

"Well enough of that I need to get going to school and by the way what are you going to be doing while i'm gone"

"Oh,i'll just finish unpacking the rest of the boxes" she said to him as he walked to the door.

"Okay well i'm off" he said to her with a smile.

Well now that he is gone,I can finish what I started and start phase 2 of my plan."Oh,maybe I should do something nice for him for when he comes back from school"

At school

As Akihisa sat at his desk he looked out the window and thought about what he is going to do now."So now that Kazehana has moved in with me i'm going to need to find a new way to make some more money,with what I have now it wont even last us a month"Akihisa thought to his peaceful moments were soon ruined by a hit to the head.

"Hey Who Did That" I said loudly."Calm down,you were looking like something bad was going to happen"he said."Oh it's just you Yuuji,but your kind of right im just thinking what i'm going to do know" Akihisa said as you can tell he want joking around

"So do I want to know why your looking out the window like an idiot or are you going to tell me" Yuuji asked.

"Fine i'll tell you but not here,i'll tell you after school"he said to Yuuji.

"Okay ,but if you think so hard you might hurt yourself,your brain can't handle" he said.

"What Is That Supposed To Mean" Akihisa said

"Hey Akihisa,so why are you screaming"

"Oh it's you Hideyoshi" "It's nothing we're just arguing about how Akihisa looks like an idiot when he daydreams" Yuuji said as he pointed to Akihisa with his thumb."Stop it I have feelings too you know" Akihisa shouted.

"So will we talk about this later" Yuuji asked."Sure just meet me after school" Akihisa said."Wait,what are you talking about" Hideyoshi."It's nothing important just some guy stuff but I dont you will understand since your a girl" Akihisa said to Hideyoshi."How many times do I have to tell you,I'm a guy" Hideyoshi said with a straight face.

"Hey what are you guys talking about" someone said

"Oh it's Minami,how you've been"Akihisa asked

"I've been well but where's Himeji,I don't see her" she asked.

"I don't think she here ye.." "Good morning everyone" Himeji said as she walk into the room."Speak of the devil" akihisa said.

"Hey himeji how have..you..bin" Minami said as she suddenly heard Boing in her a down face,Akihisa was able to tell what she was thinking."Don't worry Minami,I'm sure your boobs will grow,Eventually" Akihisa you can imagine Minami was mad,as she began to twits Akihisa like a pretzel."AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" minami said as she continued to twist him.

"Im Sorry" was all Akihisa said before you hear his bones crack.

Ding dong dong the bell began to ring,class was about to start.

"All right,class has now started so get to your seat now" Iron Man said as he walked into class.

Well it looks like another long day at school but at less it's friday,so that's still,I need to find a way to make some more money and its not going to be easy to get money,my parent pay for the rent but it's mainly food that I need to worry about.

{After school}

Right as school ended,Yuuji got up and went to go ask Akihisa why he's been acting so strange."So what's up,why are you acting so strange all of a sudden' he asked.

Fine i'll tell but let's go to the roof first,tis more privet there" Akihisa said

Up on the roof,there was a quiet breeze of wind came by.

"So whats up" Yuuji asked

"Well i'll try to keep it as simple as possible,do you remember Kazehana" Akihisa asked

"Ya,I do but why are you bringing her up"

"Well the thing is,is that she came to visit my house yesterday" he said

"Really wow,well that's a first but thats still doesn't explaining why you've been acting weird" Yuuji said

"Well last time you guys meet,we were dating right,well now it's gotten more serious and she is now my fiance" Akihisa said

"What really,is that why you are acting this way"

"No that's not it at all,I always knew that we would make things official but what crazy is that she has decided to move in with me" Akihisa said

As he said those words,Yuuji was knew that they were dating,but her moving in with him was something he was not that explains why he's been acting this way all day.

"So what are you going to do"

"I don't really know,I know that my life will be different now but at least i'll be happy"he said

"You know I got your back right" "I now but keep this between up,no one else knows about this okay" he said

"Okay,you have my word I won't say anything" Yuuji said

"Well we better get going home now"

"Ya your right well good luck your going to need it" Yuuji said

"Ya I know,see you tomorrow" Akihisa said

After that they began to walk home but little did they know that trouble was headed there both of them.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sorry if this chapter is late but i've been busy this past week and as always I don't own Baka and test just this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy**

As Akihisa walked home,he continued to think on how to make some extra money.'I could get a part time job and sell some old games,but i still feel like that wont be would have thought that living with Kazehana would be this hard and I knew that it wouldn't be is just to hard to think of right now,I just want to get home and lay down on my bed,at least i'll be able to sleep in tomorrow since it's saturday' Akihisa thought to himself.

(At Akihisas house)

"Im home"

"Welcome back Akihisa,how was you day" Kazehana said as she was read to show him her surprise.

"It was tiring but at least im ho.." Akihisa said as he was caught off guard and shocked by what Kazehana was wearing.

"Well your home now,how about you go and sit down and i'll finish diner" she said

"What Are You Wearing Kazehana"he screamed

"What do you mean,arent you suppose to wear an apron when your cooking"she asked him.

"Well yes but from where I'm at,it looks like your wearing nothing but a apron,so can you cover up" he told her as he had a red face.

"Well you're not wrong it does look like i'm wearing nothing but dont you want to check for yourself if I am ont not" Kazehana said with a seductive voice.

As Akihisa was trying to not look at her,he couldn't help but to slowly turn his head and start to open his eyes.'Okay I know that she is my fiance and all but I haven't even seen her wear something like this before but will it hurt if I just take a quick look' he thought to he began to open his eyes,he started to see her face and slowly began to look down towards her knew that he should but the fact that they were together was what made him want to see.'I know I shouldn't but I really want to,but is it really okay to it's okay,I mean she is my fiance and we are still learning things about each other' Akihisa thought.

"Tada,it's just my work out clothes.I just got these so I wanted to know what you think.I mean,I like the way they feel but I want to know if they they look good on me so I decided to wait for you and tell me what you you don't like it than I could go back to the store and trade it for a new one but I want to know what you what do you think" Kazehana just stood there with a blank face not showing expresion."Do you not like" "No,Not At All In Fact It Looks Really Good On You" Akihisa said as he interrupted tears of joy on her face she smiled to Akihisa.

For some reason im glad but sad at the same those clothes really do look nice on better stop looking or shell shart to think I want something from her,I dont think Im ready for that yet.

"Well I made diner so go and have a seat and i'll bring it to you" she said.

This is the first time that she has cooked for me I don't know why but i'm a little happy and a little nurzous.I know why im happy,its because Kazehana is cooking for the other hand I have never had or seen her cooking so I don't know if its good or not.

"Here you go,I really hope you like it"she said as she brought a plate of food.

"It looks good" he said.

'Okay so what do we have here,it looks like looks really good but I hope it's not like how Himeji look really good but are poisonous to their one bite and your done only one way to find out' he thought

"Here's goes" as he takes a bite and he doesn't taste anything."I don't taste anything,there's just no flavor" he said.

"Oh,sorry I thou" "but,just because it doesn't have flavor doesn't mean I wont eat it" Akihisa said.

Once he said that,tears of joy went down Kazehana could easily tell that she was happy and that the smile on her face was one the no one would want to give that moment Akihisa got a strange feeling and he could tell that something major was about to life was about to change even more and no one knew how it would turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **As always I do not own Baka and test,just this fanfiction**

"At School"

Summer was coming soon and was starting to think that is should get a part time job for the workers at the supermarket and she makes good amount of money but I still feel bad that she is the only one with a the grades I have now,I won't be able get permission to get a job.I need to get better grades but I need to make sure that no one finds out about this or else they will get couriose.

"Okay so now that you have your worksheets you may have 20 minutes to finish" Iron man said to the class.

"I need to make sure I do good no this or else I won't be able to accomplish my goal"

10 minutes into their worksheets and Iron man has noticed that Akihisa is doing his work.

"Hu, yoshii go to the nurses office" he said."Why do you think im sick when i'm doing my work" Akihisa said in a loud voice.

"After School"

"So what's the deal Aki,you normally don't do any work are you sure you okay" Minami

"Ya,if theres something that is bothering you can tell us about it we can help" Himeji said in a consuring way.

"Okay why do you all think there's something wrong with me now" he said

"Were just worried about you that's all" they both said

"Well don't worry,I have a goal in mind and I intend to accomplish it" Akihisa said

"Hey Akihisa,can we come to your house later today"Minami asked

"Why do you want to come to my house for"

"Because something is up and were going to find out so were going to go to your house to figure out what's wrong" Minami said

"Hey what's going on,why are you guys so loud" Yuuji said

"Thank god you're here Yuuji I need you help"

"Hey what's having why is Akihisa acting more of a looser than normal"

There a lot a tension in the that doesn't explain why Akihisa is acting the way he is.'Hey Yuuji I need your help Right now' Akihisa said in the emergency dude code.

"Emergency dude code talk"

'What's going on why are Minami and Himeji looking at you with a death stare' Yuuji said in the code as well. 'They found out that something is up because i was doing my work today remember'. 'Oh ya you were doing you work,how come'. 'I'll tell you later but right now the want to go to my house to see if there's anything there that's making act the way I am'. 'And Kazehana is at your house right now right'. 'Ya and if they see her then who knows what they'll do to me'. 'Okay I get it,i'll help you but you owe me big time after this'. 'Fine but first we have to talk them out of going to my house'.

End of code Talk

"Okay so what's going here"Yuuji said to Himeji and Minami

"Well we were going to see if we can go to Akihisa's house because he has been acting strange all day,I'm sure you have notice it to Yuuji" Minami said

"Well you know know that he has been working harder now that his sister is looking at his grades" he said

"I guess your fight but he only does that when she comes over to visit him" she said

"Well then I dont know whats going on in that head of his" Yuuji said as you could see drops of sweet going down his face.

"Why are you sweeting" Himeji said

"I dont know what you are talking about" Yuuji said as he began to sweet even more"

Your lying aren't you you know what's going on with him don't you"

I told you I don't know anything" Yuuji said

"Yes he does" Kouta said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from and I don't know anything" Yuuji said one last time in a loud voice.

"Then why were you and Akihisa using the emergency code just now" Kouta said.

"WAIT,YOU WERE LISTENING THIS HOLE TIME" Akihisa shouted.

"No I got here late,I only heard the part where Yuuji said he was going to help you"

"So you do know what's going on don't you Yuuji" Minami said.

At that moment Yuuji and Akihisa tried to run out of the classroom but were stopped by Hideyoshi who was walking into the class.

"Why are you guys running" Hideyoshi said.

"Dam it, okay Hideyoshi any other day would be good but right now is not the time so move out of the way" Akihisa sad in a rush.

"Hideyoshi stop them,don't let them leave" Minami souted.

After running all around the school,Minami and Himeji had no other had to call the one group who could catch hen to the principal's office to use the microphone.

On the school microphone

'Hey everyone,we have exciting news Akihisa and Yuuji from Class 1-F are hanging out with are in the main building of the school on the 2nd floor'

The girls did this because they knew that the FFF would go after only took the FFF second's to react to what they just chase after them with demonic red Yuuji and Akihisa running for there life's but could not escape the wrath and anger of the they were caught,Minami and Himeji somehow convince the FFF to let them give them there punishment and so they did.

"Okay now that you can't run anymore are you going to tell us what's going on or we going to go to your house and find out for ourselves"

"Were not hiding anything,I just decided to start doing my work"

"Liyer"

"Lies"

"Were going to be going to your place okay and there's nothing you can do to change our minds,got it" Minami said with a serious face

"Alright let's get going shall we" Himeji said

 **I am very sorry for the late update but i have been busy with school so i'm a little behind on my work and i've been working on another fanfic that is almost done just wait and see for what I have in store for you all**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Baka and test only this fanfiction same goes for any future work that I do**

 **Before you get into this chapter i want to say a few thing.I pictured Kazehana as a loving,lively, and caring 17 year old girl.I will Not be including the part of her personality where she is lazy or drinks sake like in the anime or manga(Sekirei).I don't have plan for that part of her personality and if I do it going to be some time before I show them.**

 **As always enjoy**

Okay so we're back with another chapter and i'm going to try to make them longer now but will have to wait and see if I do it or not.

Here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy

"3 Hours earlier"

"Okay well,Akihisa went to school again I now he's doing everything he can to help to out with what we need but for some reason I feel like I haven't done anything,maybe I can surprise him with something but what" Kazehana said as she started to thing if there was anything she can do for her Aki

"Well It won't be too long until he comes home so maybe I can go buy some food,we are running low after all"

As she was buying food,she continued to to think what she could do for Akihisa and as she was going on she take a look into a certain store and she finally knows what to do and with a little smile on her face it was bound to be good.

"Back with Akihisa"

As Akihisa open the door,everyone was expecting to find something but as they walked in everything looked normal and Kazehana wasn't here so that was Akihisa and Yuuji were realized because if Akihisa gets in trouble then so will Yuuji because he helped him keep his secret and who knows what Shoko would do to him.

"Well everything look okay but you've been acting strange all day so something must be wrong" Minami said as she and the others continued to look around his was out of the ordinary as far as anyone could was staying in the living room so far so that was good as long as they dont look into the other room he'll be thing they decided not to change the design of the apartment when Kazehana moved in.

"I don't see anything at all maybe he was actually studying this time" Himeji said to knew something was up but they didn't know what it he was really studying this time.

"Well I guess you're right but it still a little weird"

With that said everyone was starting to walk back to the door to go Akihisas mine he was jumping up and down from the happiness that nothing was found and that he was safe."He wats that room over there" Minami said pointing to the room that just so happens to be Kazehana room". Akihisa stopped being happy and began to see the doors of hell open.

As Minami was walking to the door the phone of the apartment began to ring a voice began to speak." _Hey Akihisa it's been a while,so here's the thing I got some time off of school and might still be able to come and visit you for once.I did call mom and dad earlier to tell you that i might be coming back to Japan for some time,well i'll tell you if I make it or not bye"._

"So that's what's going on,you know you could told use that that your sister might be coming to visit you" Minami said as she look like she couldn't believe that was what he was worrying over.

"Well now that this is all settled can we all just forget everything and each go to our own homes" Akihisa said with everyone being able to tell that he didn't want them to be here was also relieved and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible before thing get bad

"Okay fine,well see you at school on Monday"

As the door closed Akihisa was relieved and was exhausted at the same glad that it was all over he want and fell onto his wasn't sure were kazehana was but as he was thinking about that the door opens

"Im home and I brought some food and I have a little som- wait what happened where"

"Where were you this entire time" Akihisa said as you could tell that he was exhausted from the stress from what just happened

"I was out getting some stuff to make dinner" she said to him as she tried to figure out what had happened to him

"Well that's good,I was going to go and get somethings thing to eat too but then my friends had to com" he said and as he soon suddenly stopped for a moment with a worried face."How did you get up here and if you are up her did you happen to run into anyone on your way here" he said with sweet going down his face

"I came up through the elevator,the stars were packed with kids going down"

"Oh okay well that's a relief it would have been a problem if you ran in them" Akihisa said as he started to fall asleep

With Kazehana still wondering what had happened at the she knew has that Akihisa was exhausted and that he needed well i guess her surprise can wait a little longer.

 **Again sorry for the late update but I have been coming up with some new fanfiction and it will be some time before you guys can read them but it will be worth the next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hear is another chapter and it is late.I was busy with my finals for school and had no time to finish this chapter.**

 **Everything belongs to its respective owners,hope you enjoy**

It was a normal day this morning That is until I had to leave I wanted to go out and enjoy my day but what was coming I could have never have prepared for.A sunny day,blue skies,white clouds and birds were cool breeze felt nice on my face.I had originally planned to spuerise her myself but looks like she bet me too I was kinda emberist at the time but I guess I was so after two days of waiting for Kazehana to do whatever she wanted to do I had a Did We End Up At The Beach?

"2 Days ago"

'Hey Akihisa aren't you supposed to be going to school" Kazehana said in a questioning way

"No,apparently the principle had to much work on her hands and didn't want to get any more during the week so she decided to give everyone the week off so i'm not going to school for this week" Akihisa said

"Oh well that's good,I feel like you been stressed for some time so now you can let your body rests for now"

3 minutes later the phone rings and Akihisa went to go and pick up but was not fully expecting for what was asked of him."Hello,oh hey Yuuji what's up,you need to talk to me sure where do we meet,the cafe by the train station,ya I'll be there".He hung up the phone and wondered what was so important that Yuuji wanted to talk to him in person.

"Where are you going?"

"Yuuji wants to talk with my I don't know why but it sounded kinda important"

"Okay but shouldn't you be in a hurry your body must still be sore"

"Na I'm fine and besides I need to stretch my legs and on the way back I can but some food to eat later there's this new dish I want to try to make"

"Oh okay then just don't push yourself I need to go and buy some things"

"What kind of things are you going to buy if you want I can buy them on my way back"

"No it okay I'll get them and besides do you want to know what I'm going to get" She said with a smile on her face

"Um ya I kinda want to know" he said being curious

"Well too bad because it's-a-secret" she said as that got him to be anxious and wanting to know what it is even move

"So I guess I have to wait,okay then well I have to go now I'll be back in less than two hours"

"Okay I'll be waiting" she said as she began to read a book

As Akihisa was leaving he wanted to do something to show that he really cared for his fiance because lately he has been kinda busy so he decided to take the Kazehana wasn't looking he turned her head and kissed her in the rushed to the door waving to her and once he got outside his face was bright red and a really nervous look on his goes for Kazehana,she had a bright red face,nervous look but also looks happen in a was happy that Akihisa kissed her,she would have preferred it on her lips but she who have probably pass out but this will do for now.

"With Akihisa"

Akihisa had made it to the train station and began to walk to the his way there he saw couple going into a didn't really want to know what they were going to do in there but knew couldn't really put together as to way Yuuji wanted to talk to him,maybe he did something and made him made but if he did then he would feel like he was being haunted by he got to the cafe he saw Yuuji drinking a smoothie

"Hey what did you want to talk about that you couldn't tell me over the phone"

"Well you're alive so that's good and you font look beat up so I can take it that Minami didn't find out about Kazehana" Yuuji said as he was looking at his smoothie

"Ya they didn't find out about her and she didn't meet them so that was really far as anyone is concerned they don't know she exists"

"Well enough of that,time for you to fill me in on what exactly is going on as in why did she move her.I mean i'm not against anything" Yuuji said as he began to sound more intense

"Ya I know but as to why she came here well it's because she wanted to be closer to me and to be honest I'm school and how reckless I spent my money it's not like I could have gone to see her and if I did it would have been for no more than a day," he said as he sounded like he didn't regret it

"Well now that that's out of the way,what are you going to do we don't have school for a week and that gives us plenty of time to take a little vacation" Yuuji said as he sounded bored

"Ya I guess you're right well I don't have any plans as of right now but for some reason I feel like something is going to happen soon and I don't know if it's going to be good or not" Akihisa said as he a little worried

"Well we can only wait and see but onto something else,does your girlfriend know anyone in school besides me"Yuuji said as he sounded as if he wanted to know exactly what was going on

"No I don't think she does I mean she has friends but I don't think she knows anyone from school and she does want to meet them but she knows that if she does then there's going to be some trouble,at least for the moment" he said as he had some mixed feelings

"Well we can only wait right now,I mean if the others found out about what's going on between you and her you would probably be twisted into a pestle by Minami and be poisoned by Himaja and if that didn't kill you than the FFF will" Yuuji said as that got Akihisa scared and began to shiver as he can only imagine the kind of pain that he would go though

"I can't even imagine what they will do to me but that won't happen,I won't let that happen"

"Well good luck with that but for now that's all I wanted to talk about and if you can do me a favor"Yuuji said as he sounded like that was only one thing in the world that he cared about."Can you not let Shouko find out about you and Kazehana I know that I don't have to tell you but can you just not let her know about Any of this If she found out that you have a fiance she Will begin to have delusions and ideas" he said and the way he said it could be called begging

"Don't worry,she is the last person that I want to find out about this,with her power how knows what kind of rumors or troubles that she could start"

"Thank you,it means a lot to me and you know I got your back right with all of this right"

"Ya I know,well I'd better get going I have something I need to do before I go home"

"Ya me too I'd better get going too"Yuuji said as he and Akihisa got up and began to get up and leave the cafe

"Late that Day"

 _Man I really need to figure out what I could get Kazehana.I want to give or her something but I don't know I'll get her some nice flowers but I feel like that might not be the right thing to do._ Akihisa was deep in his thoughts as he was walking wanted to do something special for his was only about five minutes away from his apartment when he saw a person ahead of him and they were both walking towards each they got closer the person began to look was a boy about the same age as Akihisa and was wearing gray pants,a black sweater and black hair was covering his began to see his face and his eyes began to stopped walking and shook his head thinking he was seeing knew who that was and he didn't like it one bit.

 **Well isn't that a little chapter with answer some questions and begin to bring in the rest of the next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating but I was busy with some stuff with my family and that didn't really give me a lot of time to make this here now and I hope you enjoy it**

 **Everything belongs to its rightful owners**

"With Kazehana"

As Akihisa was walking out the door Kazehana was dying from the embarrassment and the didn't think that he would do that but she is very happy that he was jealous that he got one over on her,she wanted to be the one to do that but regardless is if was him or her that was kissed she was still happy.

" _Why did he just have to kiss me all of a sudden.I mean I'm not mad but I wanted to be the one to do though it was on my cheek Im still happy" she_ said as she was remembering what just happened which made her face as red as a wanted to do the same thing that Akihisa did to her but in a way that will catch him off couldn't think of anything at the moment so she went for a walk.

" _What can I do to get the same or an even better reaction from him"_ she thought to herself as she was walking around the local watched the water of the spring burst out of the ground as she trying to relax her mind." _What can I do to him,I want to do something that is different from what he did to me but what"_ she thought to herself as she slowly began to remember what happened.

"Hey is that you Kazehana" said a mysterious person said

"Oh it's you Lim,what are you doing here"

Lim was a young girl around 17 years old with short black hair brown 's and energetic person with a happy personality and can be strict sometimes and give great advice but can be a serious person at time's

"Nothing Im just here to walk around I didn't want to be in my house all day so I wanted to get some fresh air and walk around" Lim said.

"Well that's nice I guess" Kazehana said with a smile but sounded like she was somehow sad in a way

"What's wrong you don't sound like your usual self right now know and you look kinda sad" Lim said as she said went to sit down next to her and tried to get her to talk

"Well I'm trying to figure out what I can do to surprise someone and in a way that they won't forget"

"First things first try and figure out a little more about the person your trying to surprise like what they like or they don't like,what there scared of or what they're embarrassed of" Lim said and she sounded like it would be something she would do

"Ya you may be right but even if I do find out more about him,how will I know if it works" Kazehana said

"So it's a he" Lim said with a smile

"Well ya-but does that even matter"

"No but I just wanted to know,I always want to get into people's business for some reason,I know it's wrong but it's just what I do and it comes in handy right now I don't know who your trying to surprise and I gave you little advice and if I knew more about him than I could and would give you more and better advice" LIm said as she looked at the water as it was coming out of the ground

"I'm a little worried about you your going to get in trouble one of these days but your right I need to find out more about him if what i'm going to do will know what I'm actually going to take your advice for once I may or may not regret it one day but for now I'm going to find out more about Akihisa and when I surprise him he will not forget it" Kazehana said with determination in her voice

"So his name is Akihisa is it,is he like your brother or something" Lim said as it got Kazehana to blush and it got her thinking

' _That's right,she doesn't know about Akihisa and who he is and I'd better keep it that thinks he a part of my family and she..isn't exactly wrong,I mean I am his fiance and were living together so..'_ Kazehana was thinking to herself as her face began to go red and looked happy

Lim noticed that Kazehana was acting different now." _Why was she acting so different now she always happy and now she acting kinda shy,was something I said_ ".With the questions Kazehana was asking and the way she was acting it didn't seem like her at all."Say why are you asking these kind of questions and the way your acting it's not like you,what's up with that"

"Um well you see something happened to me earlier today and it was so embarrassing that I vowed to get revenge"Kazehanan said as her face was a little red but she did look like she wanted to get revenge on someone." _Crap,I can't tell her I want to get back at Akihisa for kissing me and I'm not lying to her I do want to get revenge on him" she thought to herself_

"Okay then I hope everything works out with your hole revenge thing and if you need any kind of help let me know" Lim said as she got up and began to wave goodbye.

"Thanks for your help I'll try to do the best I can to get back at hi-"

"Can you do me a favor and recorded IT with your iphone or something I sant top unos what happens" Lim said as she had a look on her face that said," _Oh, I can't wait to see how this turns out"_

"Um well I'll see what I can do" Kazehanan said but didn't really want her to know anything else

"Well then I should get going if I don't get home soon my mom will get kinda made like she always does" Lim said as she began to walk away

"Bye Lim I'll see you later" Kazehana said to her as she began to look at how the sun shines off the water

" _Surprise him in a way that he will never forget isn't going to be easy but it's going to be worth it" Kazehana thought to herself as she had a smile on her face but was blushing like crazy_

With some idea as to what she can do to Akihisa she decided to leave and walk around town for some inspiration as to how she can put her little plan together and in first walked blindly not knowing where to start and thinking something would just come to a gust of wind came by and made her turn to her left and sees lots of people going into the movie theater to see the new movie that had just come made Kazehana think if that could help but it wasn't what she was looking for,she wanted something that would make Akihisa's kiss seem like continued to walk around until she ended up at a place were lots of couples would get made Kazehana blush because of how the couples treated each pair were happy and very in love with each was enough to make her walk away with a red face because she began to imagine her an Akihisa acting that getting out of there she saw one of those win a prize stands.

"Come and try your luck,see if you can win one of these marvales prizes" the man at the stands was a rafle were a prize has a number and you spin a wheel,when a ball comes out and whatever number it has is the prize that you .Kazehana saw that the lowest prize was a free meal for 2 at a local restaurant and the highest prize was a 3 day,all paid trip to the beach for prizes weren't bad so she decided to go for what some people call the luck of the draw she won the top prize.

"Congratulations for winning the top prize here you go," the man said as he gave Kazehana the two had one of those _I can't believe it faces_.As she took the tickets and walked away she realized that this would be the perfect way to get back at Akihisa for what he did.[ _Note:I didn't want to make the moment of when she took her chance to win a prize like when a person is going to win the jackpot at a casino._

"Back at the apartment"

A Kazehana was opening the door she saw that Akihisa's shoes weren't there at the entrance which means he wasn't home yet.

"Guess He's not home yet," she said as she walked in notice that it was kinda started to get worried and as soon as she began to imagine what could have happened to him the apartment phone when to pick it up and realized that it was Akihisa who was talking,she was relieved to know that he was okay.

"Hello,Yoshii residence"

"Hey Kazehana sorry im not home right now something came up and I got sidetracked,I'll be home in 30 minutes"

"Okay no problem I'll be waiting"

As she hung up the phone and now hand nothing to worry saw that she had some time before he got home so she decided to cook something.

' _I'm not exactly that best cooker but I've been practising ever since the other day.I am confident that I can make a dish that I can make this dish good"_

"30 minutes later"

"I'm Home" Akihisa said as he began to take off his shoes and enter the living room and as he was walking he acted like a man who just got back from work and wanted to do nothing but sleep.

"Welcome back,you took longer than you said you would" Kazehana said as she walked up to him and try to get him to look at her but couldn't do to him being too tired and his face facing the floor .

"I sorry,something got in the way and I didn;t keep track of time" Akihisa said as he opened his eyes and looked up at her and noticed that something was off.

"Come on I made scrambled eggs it was getting late so I didn't make anything too big but enough for right now," she said as she began to walk into the kitchen and get there plates ready.

Akihisa notice that she was wearing normal clothes not like last time when she was wearing her gym clothes but now she's just wearing a black shirt and brown did look nice on her but he couldn't shake the feeling take something was for now he didn't think too much about it,he began to think of how nice it was." _Wow this is nice,this is relaxing and the fact that she cooked was even better.I always have to cook for myself and even eat by myself but the way things are right here and now,with Kazehana was nice.I wonder where things will go on from here once we get mar-"_

"Okay here you go,it might not be good but I began to practice ever since last time,I hope you like it" Kazehana said as she noticed that Akihisa was bright red and as he quickly turned away for a moment she began to wonder what was going on in his head.

" _What the heck was I thinking just now,I mean i'm not against it but it's still emerassing to even think about it"_ Akihisa thought

"Well thanks and you now i'll still eat anything you make,you know that right" He said wich made Kazehana go a little red.

"Ya I know but i want to make something that tastes good"

"Well let's see how it tastes" He said as he began to eat the eggs which were actually good,the food had flavor and to think that she learned how to make this in a short amount of time.

"It's good" he said as that made Kazehana happy

But as he continued to eat Kasihana began to talk and Akihisa could not have predicted it.

"Oh hey Akihisa tomorrow can we go somewhere I was to go check it out," she said in a good mood

"Sure were did you want to go"

"Well all i can say is that its near the beach so get ready" she said with a smile

And with those words coming out of her mouth he froze in shock


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Back and Test**

It was 8 in the morning,Akihisa was waking up due to the fact the sun was shining onto his face and was beginning to wake up and he felt like there was something laying down next to was still half asleep so his vision was blurry so he had to rely on his felt around until he touched what was next to him and what he felt was not something he was expecting.

" _What is this it,feels like a piece of clothing but that's not it,"_ he said as he continued to touch around until he touched something that instantly gave him the answer he was looking for. _"Wait this feels like an arm but it ot one of mine is it"_.As akihisa opened his eyes at that moment he realised that it was a person but it wasn't Kazehana even though that would be too much for him and it wouldn't be like her to do something like his visone became clear he noticed that it was a girl with blond hair and had on a dark gray blouse and wearing light blue Akihisa got up so did the young girl."Good morning Akihisa" said the misteriose girl.

" _You know those moments in an anime when the protagonist wakes up next to a beautiful girl in a bed,this would be one of those moments except that this girl is my cousin and the fact that-"_ 'Akihisa thought to himself but was interrupted by the door opening which could only be Kazehana and as she walked into the room she noticed that there was [someone else in that room with Akihisa and as anyone in that moment of course she would be surprised but not in an angry way instead she had a look that said"I wasn't expecting this".As the blond girl got up and was about to greet her she was interrupted."Is that you Asia"

"After waking up"

"So do you mind telling us what your doing here Asia I thought you were in Kyoto" Akihisa said as he drank some orange juice

"Well I was but my school decided to remodel the main building and with kids being there it's just not safe so they gave us a week off of since I haven't seen you in a while I decided to come and visit you" Asia said as she too drank orange juice.

"Okay it make sense that you came here but couldn't you have waited a little bit to come here it dangerous to be out there at night" Kazehana said as she brought over some leftover eggs from last night to eat for breakfast.

Oh don't worry I was dropped off here by my parents but I must say that I surely was surprised to see you why are you here if you don't mind me asking" Asia said with a face that made you not want to lie.

"Well you see I came here because it's been months since I've seen Akihisa so I wanted to hang out with him for some time" Kazehana said as she tried to avoid the question but Asia would not drop it.

"You know there no reason to lie I already know you two are tougher so what's the point of telling a lie when the person your telling the lie too already knows what the truth is" Asia said as she continued to look at Kazehana witch made it clear that living was pointless and that there really wasn't any point in hiding it from her.

"Okay,to tell you the truth I've moved in with Akihisa a couple of weeks ago and-" Kazehana said as she was then cut off be Asia.

"Really, so you guys have been living together for that long,has anything happened yet,how has living together been for you guys and how com-"

"Okay you're saying and asking to many things all at once" Akihisa said to her because of how fast she was talking and because he didn't want her to continue with her questions

"Ya I guess you're right but still it's about time.I mean how long has it been since that fateful day"Asia said as she had a smile on her face

"Ya it has has in it" both Akihisa and Kazehana said as they began to get into their thoughts

 **Flashback**

It was a sunny day and was a group of kids under a tree near a all looked like they were just talking but were as happy as can be but a kid wearing a black shirt was walking up to them and could be seen with a small smile on his face.

 **End of flashback**

Kazehana began to look a little bit sad and Akihisa notice this as do Asia and in seconds Akihisa quickly changed the subject

"Well enough of that how about we finish eating breakfast"Akihisa said breaking the silence in the they began to eat the eggs the doorbell rings

"Ya hold on" Akihisa said as he got up and walked up to the door

As he opened he recognised who was there."Hey bro long time no see what's up" she said

Closing the door quickly

"Why are you here sis" Akihisa said as his head was on the dood."Damn it why is she here,I mean it bad enough that Asia is here but as far as she knows I still live alone and on top of that she doesn't even know about me and Kazehana's engagement,damn it why now I know she said that she might be coming to visit but I didn't think it would be this soon how am I supposed to explain this to her and how will she take the news" he said as his head was still on the door and was going to walk away but then there was knocking on the door and knew who it was reaching for the door to open it because if he didn't it who be worse if he didn, open the then began to open the door really slowly only to then have the door pulled open in an instant by his sister.

"Why did you close the door on me Aki,are you not happy to see your big sister" she said as she began to walk into the apartment

She but down her bags and took off her shoes and put on her that moment Akehisa went ahead and took both Asia and Kakehana and quickly put them in the tea room and quickly went back.

"What's wrong,you look like you just ran a mile" she said as she got up and walked into the living room and sat on the couch

What no nothing's wrong I just,It's just hot here I'm going to go and turn on the AC" he said as he went to do just that while sweating form running and from being really nervous

"Well by the looks of things at least you clean up after yourself" Akira said as she looked around being imprest that there the room is clean

"Well ya I mean I'm not someone that just leave their trash laying around" he said as he put a chair and sat down to talk to his sister

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here,I'm here to see how you have been ever since I left you to live by yourself and I hope you remember the three rules I gave you right" she said in an intimidating way

"Well let me see" he said as he didn't realise that she was getting closer."Oh Aki close your eyes" she said but was later interrupted by Asia and Kazehana du to them falling out from where they were hiding because they just had to see what was going onAkira quickly looked over and noticed that there were to girls in Akihisa's apartment and in just one moment she the overflowing fact that there were girls there was enough to not notice who they looked at Akihisa with a 'I'm going to kill you' look but was stopped by Kazehana and by looking at her face she realizes who it was that snapped her out of her kill mode.

10 minutes later after telling Akira a lie that was go enough to fool her as to why Kazehana and Asia were all that they were able she calmed down and was back to her usual self.

"Okay so that's why the two of you are here"Akira said as she was drinking tea

"Ya that the only reason we're here" said Asia

"Okay well good to know that Aki still has friends" she said

"What is that supposed to mean,I have friends I'll let you know" Akihisa said as he sounded mad that his sister think's low of him

"Okay whatever you say ,but if and of them are girls you know what will happen" she said with an intense stare

"Well anyway I'll be staying here for a couple of days to see how you have been doing so get used to me being here"

"Fine" Akihisa said in a tired way but wanted to say,' _You know you have vear bad timing and by the way I have friend and so what if some of them are girls I'm pretty sure I can choose how to be friends damn it why is she going to stay here if she finds out that Kazehana has been living here what will do to me i mean her kill mode it terrifying as it is'_

As the day went Kazehanan was walking to watch TV but as she walk the ticket that she won to get back at notice it falling out but wasn't quick enough to get it and Akira saw it and picked it felt down as this would ruin her Akira was reading it she asked if everyone could took some time to get things ready but everything was set all four of them were going to go but only Akihisa didn't know that they were going to stay there overnight.

 **Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out i've been busy with school and the test i'v had to study for but im back**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so here's another chapter and as well as some things I need to say**

 **There will be some characters from other anime showing up ether as a character in the story or just as a reference**

 **Asia from Highschool dxd [great anime by the way] will have some small tweaks to her character but nothing big**

 **Well enjoy**

 **Day of trip**

' _With Akira and Asia going this little trip has a bit to worry Akira she is careless and will probably find a way to embarrass isn't really going to be a problem but she has always been an energetic person so she might go around and probably get lost'_ Akihisa said in his head as he and the other girls were on a train on on there way to their destination

They were on a train to the beach and will take an hour to get didn't know what was really going on so he was just going to sleep till they got as well didn't know what was really going on but knew a little more than Akihisa was reading a book,at least that's how it looked like but was really helping Kazehana with her plan,she has an idea of what's going on but doesn't know was busy trying to find a way to keep Akira distracted so that Kazehana can do whatever it is that she is going to knew what she was going to do but didn't know in what order she was going to do it in because in her mind after this is over,Akihisa will be embarrassed so much that he won't let anyone see his face.

"Hey Kazehana how exactly are you going to get back at Akihisa" Asia said as she and Kazehana were trying to plan out how things are going to go

"Well I know what i'm going to do but I just hope that things don't go wrong and I was reading that there's going to be a festival and that there's going to be a special event" Kazehana said as she was holding a pamphlet

"Well will just have to wait and see how things play out because if something goes wrong, well then you will just wait until next time" Asia said as she was looking out the window

"If things don't go as planned, then I will have to wait just because things didn't go as planned,that doesn't mean we can't have fun there"

"Ya your right but if that happens then you will be the one who loses at the end of the day" Asia said

"Well will see when we get there but for now I'm gonna take a nap,wake me up once were there" Kazehana said as she began to fall asleep

 **In her dreams**

Kazehana found herself sitting down on a chair just outside a house was just beside a lake and after walking towards the lake she realized she was,she was at her family's recognized the lake and the way it was shaped and the house that she lived in as a continues to walk the edge of the house were there was like a bridge/board of wood were she would sit down and fish but as she got there she saw kids walking to a big tree next to the lake not to far from her she got there she noticed and knew who it was it was her and Akihisa as was paused and just looked at them and seeing how young they saw how they were sitting down by the tree and remembered how they would play by this tree.

"Hey Kazehana how come whenever I see you your always smiling,it's like you never stop smiling" Akihisa said to her

"I don't know,I'm just always happy I ,remember the day we met,I was a lonely person" she said

"Ya I still remember how you were la loner and yet you were happy despite having no friends until I came along.I was during lunch time and I remember how we were by the try and we were fighting about who were there first,well kinda"he said as he was laying down and looking up into the trees

"Hey guys I found this spot in the lake where there's lots of fishes in it and it looks really cool" a person said and by the sound of his voice he was a kid

Kazehanan then looked over to see who it was and saw it was a young boy with spiky ish then realized it was Yuuji who was calling them and noticed at what he looked like,he didn't like all too different from how he looks like now but still looks kinda at the three of them she remembered how they came to be the people they are now

"Really were,I want to see if I can catch one" Akihisa said as he was running up to Yuuji

Akihisa was the type of kid who would get into trouble for doing things wrong,it didn't matter if it was doing simple homework or making sure he had everything witch turns out that he always forgot everything

"Ya right,if you catch one barehanded I'll buy you any candy you want" he said

Yuuji was the kind of kid who would do all of his work but never really did anything when we meet him he began to open up,like us he didn't really have any friends beside from a girl who would always follow him and ask him lots of as we hanged out he began to get a little dumb but he was okay with that and he is still as smart as ever today.

Once they arrived at the spot with the fish akihisa immediately plunged his had into the water and get one but failed and as he continued to try and get a fish we just laughed but then they hear a voice calling them.

"Hey guys hurry up" the person said but before Kazehana could see who it was she woke up by Akihisa

"Hey were here" he said

They got off the train and walked to where they were supposed to eat but on there way there stopped and admired the view of the they got to the house that Kazehanan had won from that rafle but they had gotten an even bigger house because the traded what they originally had and paid a little more for another expected,Akihisa had been confused as to why they stopped at this house,of course the other girls had known about this ahead of time

"So hu,I thought that we had come here to eat at a restaurant,so why are we here" he said looking confused

"Well we thought that it would be good to rent this place for a couple of days" Akira said

"But I didn't bring any extra clothes with me so I can't-"

"Don't worry we brought some for you along with some swimming trunks"Asia said as she interrupted Akihisa

As they settled in, they began to explore their surroundings and before long they were at the beach and as one who expect Akihisa was not prepared for this at Course the girls wanted to go in but Akihisa wanted to worm his way out of it.

"Say why don't we go for a swim it been a hot day so far so let's relax for a bit shall we"Akira said as she smiled in a way that said 'where going swimming no matter what'

"Ya that sound like fun" said the other two girls

"Ya that would be nice but we don't have what we need to go swimming oh well let go and find somethin-" Akihisa said as he began to walk away but was stopped but his sister

"No we can still go I brought everyone her a swimsuit and for you your trunks so we can go in right" his sister said as the other girls agrge and because of this Akihisa had no other choice but to go and swim

Once they had got changed and found a great place the settled and things were going good but no one could be prepared for what was about to happen

"Say Akihisa why do we go and bring back some food we haven't eaten since this morning and I want to try out the food they have here" Kazehana said in a way that Akihisa couldn't say no

"Oh if we're going to get something to eat,I'm going with you there something I want to try and out,Asia can you stay here and watch over" Akira said

"Ya sure no problem just bring back some sweet for later"

As they were going to buy food there were many options to choose form and as they were going through what there was,Akihisa saw that Kazehana was happy and he likes to see that smile to him it's priceless but he noticed how she couldn't decide what to get he walked up to her and let her know that she could get whatever she since he started to work he has had more than he ever did,before he barely had any but now he can buy her anything she wants but of course he isn't rich so he has to be careful on want he buys

As they were going back Akihisa heard a voice that he didn't expect to hear at the moment

"Yo is that you Akihisa what are you doing here"

"No way that is him"

"No that's definitely him there's no way we could mistake him for somebody else"

As Akihisa turned his head he saw that it was Yuuji,Minami,and Aiko

"What are you guys doing here" he said as there was clearly shock in his voice

"Well we all decided to go on a trip and so we ended coming here but why are you here" Yuuji said as he himself was surprised to see him here

"Ya we called you to see if you wanted to come with us but you never picked up"Minami said in her upset mood as always

"Well I'm here because I wanted to" he was saying but then Akira and Kazehana came

"Hey Akihisa were done getting what we need let's go be for Asia dies of being bored" Akira said but then sees a shocked Akihisa and then looks over and sees a group of people and then realized that this is not a good

As they made their way back to Asia Minami was just really upsets and waiting for a good was just enjoying what was happening and wanted to see how it was going to was just nervous because he knew about Kazehana sense they go way back but he didn't know who the other person was and he also understood the they got there there were reunited with Kouta,Shouko,and Hideyoshi.

"Okay so now that we are all here mind telling use what your doing here Aki and with 3 girls no less" Minami said as a strong Aura surrounded her

"So just how many of use are there now" Asia said as she saw Akihisa and the other coming back with more people

"Well these are my friend that also happen to be is yuuji,Minami,Himiji,kouta,Aiko,Hideyoshi,and Shouko " Akihisa said d as he sounded nervous

"Well I have to say this was supposed to be a relaxing trip but it looks like this has turned into some kind of party" Akira said as she looked at everyone

"Ya but I hope you don't mind use being here"

"The more the merrier"

As everyone began to settle down and get the food ready to were peaceful but as everything to be going well bime goes off and spills trouble for some of them

"So Aki now that were all settled in Id like to ask you why is it that your here at the beach with 3 girls"

"Ya she has a point so spill it what's going on here" Minami and Himaji said as there oura said ' _I'm gonna kill you'_

Both Akihisa and Yuuji were nervous as didn't want them to know about anyone here and if they did his life would no longer be what it is didn't know what Akihisa was going to do but if the others new that he knows what's going on,things would get messy for him too he would be dragged down to hell along with Akihisa

"Well um let's start at the the beginning,This is my sister Akira,my cousin Asia and" ' _okay I have to think of a good explanation for Kazehana,Okay let's see I could say she's another cousin but that might not work.I could pass her along as a distant friend but this needs to be full prove_ ' "this is a friend,i've known her since we kid's her name is Kazehana" he said hoping that this would be enough to fool them

"Hi its nice to meet you,I didn't think I would meet some of Akihisas friend here,oh hi Yuuji I didn't see you there" Kazehana said as everyone then looked Yuuji as he said hi back

"Yuuji,what is the meaning of this how dare you cheat on me" Shouko said as she had a killing aura around here

"Wait let me explain as you know me and Akihisa have been friends since forever and through him I meet her. The three of use were friends back then" Yuuji said as he was backing up from Shouko as she was just about to kill him with a bat

"It true,you want to see a picture of use three when we were kids" Kazehana said as she pulled one out of the three of them aks kids that the girls began to know each other and Akihisa and Yuuji when to somewhere were they could talk

"What the hell is going on,why are all of use here at a time like this if they find out about me and Kazehana imn dead" Akihisa said as he was clearly upset

"I don't know but it's not like we can do anything about it and if Souko finds out about you guys she will want to make us official and I don't like that one bit" Yuuji said as he too was nervous

As the day has just begun bot Akihisa and Yuuji were on the watch for if something were to didn't think that it could get worse but things were going to go terribly wrong very soon.

 **Sorry for not having uploaded in long time i've moved houses and i've been stuck in school work so thats thats**

 **I need to know do you want to see YuujixShouko**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is another chapter hope you like it**

 **I don't own Back and Test**

As Asia was on the beach waiting for Akihisa and the others she decided to take a began to dream and she dreamt about the old days of when everyone she knew were were all full of life but soon they would grow up and the be introduced into the real for now let's remember the good old days.

Asia was a young girl who was shy and didn't get along with only ever has two friends her cousin Akihisa who was a like goofy at the time but was fun to hangout with and his friends Yuuji who was smart but for some reason liked to hang out with him,maybe it was because Akihisa could live life to the fullest,as much as they could at their age at least.

Akihisa:Hey Asia are you alright

Asia:Ya im alright im just enjoying the wing that's all,I like the feeling of it hitting my face

Akihisa:Well okay,hey I brought a friend with me I think you will like her

As Akihisa said that Asia became really nervous,she never was good with making new Akihisa's friend came over she saw how she was a girl about her age,had longish black hair and a smile that show that she was really happy

Kazehana:Hi how are you my name is Kazehana what's your

Asia:My name is Asia nice to meat you

Akihisa:See you made a new friend

As they all began to get to know each other Asia opened up and had accepted Kazehana as a new friend she wasn't like all the other friends that she had tried to have,she was different,she accepted her like there was nothing wrong with began to play together and soon enoughYuuji came they all began to get along

A couple of days had passed since they meet and earlier today Akihisa tried to catch a fish but didn't and fell into the the same time there was a neighbor who was on vacation for the week and him and his family were staying in there all meet up who him and became friends he seemed nice and knew a lot of things about animals and was good at math.

"2 days befor leaving"

Akihisa:So how long have you been here

?:For 3 days,me and my parents are staying here for a week what about you guys

Yuuji:we've been here for some time but were going to leave in like 2 days

Asia:Ya that true I wish we could have stayed here for a little longer,I just made 2 new friends and I already have to leave one of them

Yuuji:You do know that we will be here for 2 more days right and to be honest you are a nice guy

Akihisa:Ya your a fun guy Tensai

Tensai:You too,all of you

Tensai got along with everyone but he was more fond of Kazehana because most of the kids at his school make fun of him for being a nerd but she let him know and feel like it was okay to be who he is.

Akihisa:Say why don't we have a sleepover

Yuuji:Ya I guess you're right and it could be fun

Tensai:Ya we can but where can we go

Asia:We can go to the house I'm pretty sure we can get permission

Kazehana:Ya that could work

"Later that day at the sleepover"

Akihisa:Okay so do your guys want something to eat there are a couple of snakes in the kitchen

Tensai:Ya that would be nice

Yuuji:But there's nothing to drink

Kazehana:We can just go to store to buy some juice it's not to far and it shouldn't cost that much

Yuuji:Me and Akihisa will get some,well be right back

As both Akihisa and Yuuji whent to go and buy some juice luckily for them it was the sun was still out and the store was only 5 minutes there they got the juice and some small snakes like at the store they got what they needed and were waiting in line Akihisa saw the TV was playing but didn't bother to look but he was hearing

" _Now onto the latest store,the second child of the Aino Family has taken some big actions despite his young has already shown that he is an intelligent person and has helped technology corporation as he too will get into that line of business but his more recent announcement has set him onto a new has claimed that he will create holographic technology that will allow the user to create a similar version of themselves and this could be used to-"_

Yuji:Alright we got we needed let's head back before it starts to get dark

As they left, Akihisa could not shake the feeling that something was off,like he was or is going to is young but he knows when something isn't right and he gets this gut feeling and it is rarely they got back to the house they had there sleepover but Akihisa couldn't stop this feeling that he had and for some reason he kept looking at Tensai.

As the night ended,Akihisa was coming back from the toilet and Asia was in the kitchen eat a late night snack as Akihisa began to eat,Asia was heading back to he was done eating he went back to sleep but as he was he saw that Asia,Kazehana,and Tensai were talking near the Akihisa,Asia was on the floor as if she had fallen and Kazehana was protecting her as Tensai was in front of them both and look like he was about to grab them and not in a way to help could not keep his cool because he has a tendency to help others and ran to help.

"ASIA"

Asia had woken up from her dream only to see Akihisa coming back from had a tear on her face but it when away as well as here dream but not her could still feel the emotions,those emotions had stayed with her but never mad there presents She got up to her Akihisa she began to have a bad feeling,the kind that you get when you feel like something is about to happen.

After introducing everyone and eating a became relaxed and enjoyed their time at the beach.

Akihisa:So hey I'm going to go walking for a bit

Yuji:I'll go with you

Shoko:Yuji you better not start cheating on me

Minami:Oh relax there's no way that those could get any girls

Akihisa:What do you mean,we can get girls if we wanted to

At that moment The girls had an intense aura except for those who knew the of course knew what what was going on but could not do anything at the Akihisa and Yuji ran away there made there way up to a cliff and looked out into the ocean.

Akihisa:Man today has been a hard day,I thought that this was going to be a nice day but here we are and with you guys here.

Yuji:Ya but there's really nothing we can do and the important thing is that the beans don't get spilled.

Akihisa:You don't have to tell me twice and beside I think that things would end more bad for me than for you

As they both walked around they began to talk about what to do to keep things under control

 **Update will be kinda slow because of school and all that**

 **For those who don't like YujixShoko tell me who you would like to see him with**

 **Stay safe,Stay health**


End file.
